NinPao
by harlita
Summary: It's a story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

**Lightening Bug Flicker...3 Years**

"Chikusho!"

A small pool of blood collects on the side of his thumb as Naruto flinches slightly, dropping his hands down onto his lap still holding the threaded needle and his damaged forehead protector. He directs his attention to his mentor while letting out a troubled sigh.

"I can hit a target on mark, repeated 100 times with 96 accuracy. I can hold a steady run in admirable silence through a full night without rest. I can hear the crackling of an exploding tag as it ignites from the other side of a river and maintain enough chakra to create 8 consecutive Rasengan launches..." Naruto says in Jiraiya's direction.

Jiraiya replies with a quizzical look as the young shinobi finishes, "but I can't sew a 3 inch rip in my forehead protector without stabbing my thumb with the same 96 accuracy."

Jiraiya lets loose a full chuckle as he half sits, half flops on a large fallen log next to where Naruto is sitting.

"You have 3 paths to choose from now that you have taken into consideration this observation. One- master sewing. Two- grow thicker skin. Three- not care about the tear in the cloth."

Smiling he looks down at Naruto who cleans his bloody thumb in his mouth and finishes saying, "But knowing you I suspect you'll simply wind up trying to talk a shadow clone into completing the task for you."

Naruto smiles at the thought which is already quickly retreating from his mind, "Perhaps in younger days, Sensei."

He looks at his thumb again and closes his eyes for just a moment, envisioning a tiny red glow in the spot where the needle made it's pain felt, calmly seeing it with his open eyes become the physical remedy he now is so naturally accustomed to.  
"..but it seems more efficient to focus the chakra on healing the wound and removing the distraction of the pain, than it would be to fling around by creating the shadow clone, doesn't it?"

A slitted glimmer shines across the Sennin's eyes as he nods slowly in agreement with his younger companion.

"And that level of forethought is exactly what you need to maintain, Naruto. We both know all too well now the consequences of letting loose that incredible amount of chakra as well as frivolously using your chakra outright when it can be avoided. Always remember that the ground has ears, the river has eyes, the trees and rocks are manipulated to be camouflage and the animals can have a master they report to. The less skill you display for those who are hidden the more advantage you will have when they make their move."

Nodding in agreement, Naruto finishes with his task. His hands move the needle through the fabric that has been straightened out and folded to make clean creases, binding together the two sides into an almost clean stitch.

The movement of his fingers pulling the needle and thread back and forth draw a picture of a shinobi, dressed all in black with a zippered mask over his head jumping from limb to limb in two perfect rows of never ending trees.

His minds draws a line of chakra following the ninja's jumps, leaps forward, steadied landing and then jumps again from branch to branch, creating a perfect crisscross pattern glowing fire red.

Completing the knot to seal it, Naruto's mind thinks of Kyuubi and his own seal. His attention now fully engulfed in the mental image of the line of red chakra which has become a wider, thinned out line taking on the characteristics of clouds as they puff up and spread out on a breezy day.

At the moment his mind was about to turn his thoughts from red chakra to thinking about billowy clouds, the thought snapped in two, flashing once Kyuubi's demon red eye, then flashing again the crimson Sharingan eye - then just as quickly, was focused back onto the needle and thread, ready to be cut from the fabric.

"Omaesan, omaesan (hey, hey..).." Naruto stops suddenly with that thought, asking the older Sennin, "how much time do you think Konoha will have... once Orochimaru completes his jutsu?"

Jiraiya, taking note of the unusually high level tone in Naruto's voice, closes his eyes and recalls the information they obtained from when the Snake Summoner performed this jutsu before.. and after realizing he knew just as much, or better to say just as little as Naruto on the subject, elected to redirect the topic to one of more immediate concern.

"Naruto, we should be thinking more about how much time you will have for peace once word spreads around that we've returned to Konoha. Orochimaru is not your immediate concern. He's not my immediate concern either. While he is a constant reminder of the corrosiveness of betrayal, allowing that act to usurp your peace is the surest way to acknowledge his victory."

Naruto was already nodding his blonde hair in agreement before his mentor finished his statement, and was already continuing two trains of thought as Jiraiya sat back to think.

One thought was still trying to dig into his memory for anything he may have forgotten about around the time Orochimaru switched bodies in that forbidden jutsu, before Sasuke left.

The other thought pulsing like a massive lightening bug's glow..."3 years.. 3 years.. 3 years...Akatsuki was on hold for 3 years... it's been 2 years and 10 months..Orochimaru can only perform that jutsu once every 3 years... 3 years.. I had so much time before.. and now.. now I'm just about out of time."

Jiraiya heaves a hefty sigh as he stands up and takes into consideration the time of day as the green coloring of the leaves have darkened from a sunshiney bright to a mellow dark.

"It should at least drizzle tonight.. if we're lucky we'll have fog settle into the forest. If that is the case then we'll travel the route that was our 3rd choice. If it remains clear however - we'll stick to our first choice and just move quickly."  
"Naruto, how much longer do you need to complete that?"

Naruto playfully flips the sewing supplies into a black canvas clip bag, buttons it closed and throws it like shuriken into his open black canvas backpack on the other side of the empty fire pit.

Tucking his knees into his chest, he pushes himself up halfway into a squatting position, rams his back suddenly against the same tree he'd been sitting beneath and with one good shake the tree releases a scroll about a quarter the size of Naruto, bound by a long leather strip from it's branches. It drops to shoulder level next to Naruto who unties the leather knot with enough speed and ease that you wouldn't have thought it was knotted at all, whips the scroll around his back to rest, fastening it with his supply belt, finally replacing the knot this time securing the scroll to his back.

Pulling his flat green jacket over his black tshirt, Naruto half smiles, "Already done. Do you need me to clean up anything else from the camp?"

Jiraiya looked over the campsite answering, "Hmm, you already took care of removing proof of our existence from here before you fixed your forehead protector- it looks like just the fire pit area needs to be removed."

The young shinobi quickly tied his forehead protector on and made a quick start for the fire pit when his teacher raised his hand for him to stop. "Sensei..?"

Jiraiya smiled and as Naruto followed him with his eyes, the Sennin completed the art of removing all trace of their campsite's fire pit before his student had time to think of..  
...something else to think of.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

"Gomenasi...Gomenasi"

------**FLASHBACK**! Woohoo!-------  
Just about 2 years earlier...

_  
_  
"Why do I have to do it! Ero-sennin! ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto stood, fists clenched, hair still dripping from his bath in the pond just minutes before. "Why then, huh! I just got clean! I haven't been able to wash in 5 days and I finally got to! Why do I have to do it! It isn't right! I'm the one being chased dattebayo!"

Finished with this outburst the older shinobi grabs hold of a then, 2 year younger Naruto, easily throwing him into the nearby pond.  
"Shut up! STUPID! You really want to announce our location to every tree, rock and creature in this valley?"

Jiraiya already had enough of Naruto's defiance so early in the morning and having drank himself into sleep with sake the night before, he did not have it in him to hear his loud mouth ruckus when more important things needed to be done.

He glared intensely at the pond ready to deliver another launching of Naruto, this time into the dirt next to the fire pit once he surfaced but as another instant turned into a moment turned into a second turned into uneasiness, the Sennin's anger dropped- immediately turning into panic.

"Naruto..!" he yelled to the water as he closed the 4 feet between him and the pond, he peered down expecting any second to see the young loudmouth pop up splashing. But it never came. Instead Jiraiya found himself 10..no..more seconds watching the pond, scanning the still sloshing water for the boy, unaware of what had happened beneath the surface.

The pond was a good deep pond, the water maybe 15 feet deep in the center - it was perfect for bathing. But now, the Sennin was cursing that depth for it's deceptiveness as he realized it had been too long for Naruto's disappearance to be a mere prank.

Using the rush of panicked emotion that shot through his body, he bit his thumb, formed the seals and before he knew he had done it, Jiraiya had summoned a 300 lb. frog to his aide.

"My student is injured under the water! Help me get him out!" the summoner commanded to his comrade and with that they both jumped into the pond, the summoned frog swimming to the bottom in the center and Jiraiya frantically sweeping his hands back and forth hoping to grab onto something that felt human.

It was only a matter of seconds before the frog reappeared onto the shore with Naruto in his mouth. He laid him out carefully on the pebbles that led up to the pond's edge as Jiraiya swashed his way onto shore, his mind flustered enough that the high class ninja hadn't even thought to use his chakra to lift himself on the top of the water.

Reaching Naruto's side, the cut appeared out of nowhere, now that the water was no longer washing the blood away.

Along the side of Naruto's forehead and running the length of his face, across his right eye, down to his jaw was a deep gash bleeding freely as facial cuts do.

The boy unconscious and not breathing, Jiraiya quickly made an upward swipe on the top of the Naruto's chest below the neck and within seconds Naruto was coughing up pond water and blood.

A few good hacks and Naruto was definitely breathing, although still completely out of it.

Task completed, the summoned helper vanished in a puff of smoke and an irate teacher was reduced to a guilt ridden old man.

Jiraiya would maintain a solid watch over the boy as he drifted in and out of darkness for the next 3 hours, the only coherent words to come from his badly injured mouth being a sluggishly repeated "gomen..asi...gomen…asi...".

Each time the teacher heard his student, knocked unconscious by his hand, slur "I'm sorry... I'm sorry.." it became a larger and more heavy thought bearing down on his mind..  
"he's knocked out.. he's hurt.. and still.. he's begging me to forgive him? this guy.. I went too far.. yes, I should have had more patience, I should have thought more..  
Naruto please wake up now.. you can wake up and yell, wake up and be angry, wake up and punch..  
but no more "I'm sorry".. just wake up.  
I don't know how much longer I can keep tough-love mask on with you hurt like that.."

END FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 3:

"The Lesson of the Wound"

The Sennin moved the branches and rocks collected into a scattered fashion so as to cover the fire pit as he once again chased the thoughts of the pond and his anger from his mind.

Taking a moment to stretch, he looked over to where Naruto has just sat down to begin a journal entry.

Jiraiya let his eye focus in on the right side of Naruto's face, where the gash of that day had evolved itself into the dark brown and white series of healed scar lines that ran the length of his profile.

Whatever caused the slicing, Naruto was lucky in that it missed the center of his right eye, leaving the eye in working condition, but the scar did prove to be a constant reminder to the Sennin of that day's event and what lead him to reconsider everything.

"Sensei...it hurts me more to know you still think about it with that much guilt," the younger shinobi stated, not looking up from his journal "then it does to bare the lesson of that wound."

Both the timing and the wording of the statement caught Jiraiya off guard as he repeated them out loud, "the lesson of that wound, Naruto?"

"Ah." Naruto replied. "It wasn't a pointless lesson. You are dedicating years to training me and in younger times I could not see the value of that."

He reached his gloved hand to his face, running the line of the protruding scar with his thumb, he looked to his sensei directly, "Every time I'm reminded it's there, I am also reminded of the sacrifices you are making for me. Sacrifices I find myself lost in trying to pay back. Lessons that cannot be priced. Experience I may not have gained otherwise. But, Sensei- your guilt should not be so freely given to someone like me. I am unworthy of your knowledge, your time and your protection. Please do not bare that weight for me any longer."

Eyes brightened, the teacher now stood in front of his student, hands on hips delivering a deep and satisfied smile.

"No, Naruto. You are wrong. You have become exactly the type of pupil worthy of that type of training."

He looked over at the forest clearing which bore no resemblance to the campsite it was just minutes ago and then out at the lake next to it saying, "I'm very proud to call you my student."

A gentle breeze was moving in, bringing a feeling of moisture to the blue eyed shinobi's skin, beckoning goose bumps to surface.

It would be the 3rd choice of their plans that they would use to start the journey during the last 5 or 6 days towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

It had been two and a half years since Naruto followed Jiraiya out of Konoha to become stronger.

It had been two and a half years since Naruto gave in to the undeniable events that would steal away his security. Those years it took to subdue the anger and hate that is exhaled from the bosom of betrayal. Those years it took for him to uncover secrets in his mind that affected his growth.. Kyuubi's influence affecting his control and flow of his chakra, being denied a family to teach him as a child how to become an adult, being omitted from acknowledgement of the village for his own victories during Team 7's missions, being refused affection from Sakura... being refused friendship from Sasuke.. being refused kindness and warmth from Sasuke... being refused by Sasuke...

"Sasuke.." the name crept across Naruto's mind once again, barreling down the path of inevitability towards the day he'd have to face him again. "But, then again.. it won't really BE Sasuke... will it? No.. it will be Orochimaru, that bastard.. the one who took the other side of me. The one who robbed me of someone very important. Snake summoner..."

Jiraiya was already skillfully moving along the forest floor as Naruto, in now rare form, let his mind wander for a minute. "Sasuke... I had so much to tell you... I had so much to tell you. I've accepted your death, but you couldn't accept your life. I wish I could have made you stronger. I wish I could have helped you."

Taking advantage of the settling fog, the two ninja moved quietly through the endless trees.

Naruto risked a quick feel in his pant leg pocket, feeling the familiar outline of the other forehead protector he always had with him. The one Kakashi brought back with him from the waterfalls. The last time Naruto spoke to his friend.

Kakashi cared about Sasuke. Naruto was both thankful as well as jealous of that. He didn't understand how someone with all the support and talent, could just... turn his back on the village, the school, sensei.. friends...

"Friend... hah. Friend, Sasuke? You don't try to kill your friend. It was a lame thought, but I saw the truth- it just took some time. While I was becoming increasingly infatuated with your ability and desperate for your kind words to me, you saw me only as your daily punching block. I really should give his forehead protector to someone el..."

Naruto felt himself redden in the cheeks. Was he already getting his blood going? They'd only been on the move for maybe 20 minutes. Hardly enough to cause Naruto to break a good sweat, let along rush his blood.

Shaking his head, Naruto thinks of the pain he has had to heal that was caused by the situation with Sasuke.

He thinks of Sakura.. who didn't seem as dedicated to anything else in the world more than her love for Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei... I'm so sorry. I did give you a rough time. I should have listened more. The exams, you were late- both of you. You really did pour your heart into him. I'm thankful I have someone like you pouring their heart into me. In a sad way, it might not be something I would fully appreciate if I hadn't seen Sasuke turn his back on you."

Naruto paused in thought for a moment, "I wonder what Kakashi-sensei is doing now. Maybe training another team?"

Meanwhile, Back in Konoha  
Kakashi and Iruka are enjoying ramen, Kakashi sneezes.. once.

Looking up at the sky, Naruto takes notice of the wind direction. No cause for alarm- it hasn't changed. "Good... perhaps he and I can just get through the travel tonight and find a nice bed to sleep in tomorrow..."

Naruto thought calmly.. that is, until he then thought, "Hmm.. a nice hotel? Perhaps with a restrau...downstairs! A RAMEN RESTRAUNT!"  
He was still traveling the correct route, but Naruto's mind had clearly found it's preferred topic and for the next 9 minutes, Naruto recited every solitary ramen or noodle soup dish he's had... including the instant cups.

Naruto shoved the forehead protector back into his pocket, feeling also his frog purse in the same pocket. He had managed to save a bit for a special dinner with Iruka-sensei when he got back home.

Naruto looked back up at the sky rushing passed the tops of the trees. "Iruka-sensei, I hope everything is good. I wonder what you are doing right now. Heh, maybe chasing another loudmouth like me around the town.."

Meanwhile, Back in Konoha  
Kakashi and Iruka are enjoying ramen, Iruka sneezes.. once.

Both teachers look at each other, then the ramen and nod.

"Naruto.." Iruka says

"Ah...Naruto" replies Kakashi

Iruka looks at Kakashi, pushing away the rest of the soup.  
"It's been almost 3 years now, right? You suppose he's heading back soon?"

Kakashi looks up at the flags hanging in the ramen shop.  
"Ah. It will be interesting." end Kakashi, now looking at the ramen bowls, empty in front of them.

Meanwhile, Back on the Road to Konoha  
Naruto sneezes...once.

"Ohhhh Naruto! Some woman you have enchanted along the way!" Jiraiya taunts.

"What chance does a guy like me have against a lady-killer like you!" he shoots back.

"oooo! That's right! See? You ARE a smart pupil !

Naruto shakes his head, not hiding the smile. "Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei... they both believed in you Sasuke... why can't you find it in yourself to care..? Sasuke, wherever your are.. heaven.. hell... nowhere.. I am not mad. I do not hate you. I still love you as more than a friend, more than a brother, more than a mentor. I'd breathe for you if I could..."

Jiraiya made quick steps to jump up into branches in order to avoid the growth of thorn bushes that was becoming thicker, Naruto making the same adjustment, "but I suspect your ability to breathe is long gone, my friend..." was keeping perfect pace with his sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 4

"The Walk into Konoha"

His foot missed the limb of the next tree in his path, Kakashi quickly gathered more chakra at his feet as he realized he was headed for the ground.

Gai turned his head to see Kakashi adjust the weight of the burden he was carrying, as his left foot impacted the ground - sending chakra into it, reflecting him in a spring like motion back up toward the tree limbs.

Satisfied, Gai made a quick check that their ANBU back up was still taking up the rear and then returned his focus to the Chunnin he was carrying in his arms who looked up to say, "Kakashi.. did he fall…?" he asked drowsily.

Gai looked at Shino's eyes noting the sweat beading on his face and neck and the strange purple tint to his skin, "He's alright. I think he's just worried about her.."

Shino exhaled heavily, moving in and out of sleep, "She shouldn't have been there…"

Gai felt his stomach sink as he nodded in agreement with the poisoned Chunnin he carried. Looking back for just a moment he caught a glimpse of Kakashi's face.  
"He's yelling at himself.." Gai thought quietly, "for almost falling or for letting her go on this mission.. either which way- his anger is distracting himself"

Gai dropped his speed down to meet up with Kakashi.  
"She wake up yet?" he asked the silver haired Jounnin, face half covered by his trademark mask and forehead protector.  
"No…" he replied, looking down at her, touching the tourniquet on her arm gently he winced at the thought of her waking up, "it's better if she's stays out of it. I can't imagine her reaction if she sees it".  
He looked Gai in the eye for a split second, his soul pleading with him for some hint on what to do.

It was torture for Kakashi to be carrying her, of all people back to the village in this condition. The weakest of his first Gennin team. The only one he'd not taken time to give specific attention to.

Now Sakura lay in his arms, seriously wounded and Kakashi feeling that hated helplessness he's lived through before - carrying a dying teammate or friend back to the village.

"Shino is able to speak somewhat and your memory is better than mine. Want to trade with me for a.."

"No. I've got her. The tree limb was just slippery is all.." Kakashi jolted.

Picking up his pace he move ahead several trees, taking a moment to look to his left where Asuma was moving quickly with Shikamaru passed out over his shoulder.

Asuma aware of the tension pouring out of Kakashi, kept his mind on his former student, now comrade who seemed to have little injuries but was definitely exhausted to the point of passing out.

"He held his Shadow Bind too long… " Shino coughed lightly, his eyes moving towards Gai's face, "but if he hadn't.. Sakura would have lost more then her arm.."

Gai looked forward to Asuma while catching up with him.

"Has he been able to say anything?"

Asuma shook his head, "No.. only that She shouldn't have been there'.."

Gai looked at Shino, then at Asuma, "That's exactly what Shino just said…"

The two of them stopped suddenly when they realized Kakashi was no longer moving through the trees.

Looking back Gai was first to notice Kakashi and the ANBU escort kneeling on the ground next to Sakura, Kakashi tearing through Sakura's side bag.

By the time Gai and Asuma got there, Kakashi and the ANBU member both working on rewrapping a new tourniquet on Sakura's arm.

The ANBU mask was staring down Kakashi directly.  
"Kakashi.. we can't delay.." a sharp voice spouted from behind the mask.

"We have to stop the bleeding," the Jounnin voice hummed shakily "I.."  
Kakashi looked at Gai pleadingly.. "What do I do?"

Gai's first instinct was to raise his hand, give the "good guy" pose and confirm that everything would be alright. But he knew something horrible was happening, and his mind and heart were racing for a comforting idea.

The ANBU back up grabbed up Sakura and raced off like a thief towards the village. Kakashi, instantly tormented by the helpless feeling the overwhelmed him chased after as if, in a way believing his ability to catch up was strength enough to save this girl.

He glanced down as he was beginning to feel the endurance of his stride kick in and saw the blood painting the tree limbs he was following. Looking up he saw the familiar red poles of the entrance leading into Konoha and there they were accompanied by several more ANBU.

"I can't see.. dammit! I can't see!" his mind was yelling as he raced forward, barely making an inch of progress to catching up with the now 4 ANBU that raced to the hospital.

Asuma grabbed Kakashi out of nowhere almost inciting a physical revolt, "Kakashi! You've done what you can! Slow down! There are others to worry about!" he yelled at his comrade.

Kakashi lost his footing once again, this time tumbling to the ground.

As he stood, Asuma and Gai met him, there arms now free of their trials - the injured being rushed to the same hospital as Sakura.

The three, almost instinctively took a slow pace walking through the gates of Konoha, the feeling of impending heartache taking over them.

"Kakashi.. Asuma.. we have made this walk before.. they are young, they are strong, we must believe in their fiery will to survive." Gai urged

"They are young… she is young.. Gai..?" Kakashi looked at the ground as if it was drawing him to it, "I hate this walk."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 5

"Sakura's Death"

If it could have gotten any worse, Gai didn't see how.

Standing in the hospital hallway waiting for more information to come regarding Sakura's condition.

Kakashi hadn't even come inside the hospital yet, but rather attended to reporting to the Hokage himself.

The squeaking of his shoes against the floor made Gai thinking momentarily of how well they would manage stealthy maneuvers in such shoes if the if on a floor like this.

He smiled slightly at the randomness of the thought and looked back up at the emergency room doors.

"Any moment they should come out and say all is well and it's back to day in/day out toiling for Konoha's finest." Gai teased himself.

His eyes jerked upwards as his attention was caught by a door swinging open. Not the one in front of him as he had focused his attention on, but the door leading into the hallway he had been waiting in silence in.

Immediate relief swept over him, crushed by immediate concern as the faces of those rushing past him and into the emergency room where Sakura had been taken came into recognition.

"The Fifth…" Gai thought as she flew past him with her attendant, Shizune at her side.  
No sooner had the door closed to the emergency room than the figure of Kakashi was seen out of the corner of Gai's eye.

"I'm taking it from here, what the hell are you doing!" he heard her loud booming voice come from within the room as Kakashi took his seat next to Gai.

"I've never seen her move so fast out of battle.." Kakashi mumbled to his comrade. "I've taken full responsibility for the failure of this mission." He finished strong with his eyes concentrated on the floor below them.

Gai noticed Kakashi's look of utter despair as his eyes stayed focused on the ground. Wanting to say anything but having nothing to say Gai found himself lost in the empathetic memories that swept over him, reminding him of Lee's fight with Gaara of the Sand, and realizing the ultimate hand he had in the outcome of his student.

"Kakashi.. you.. cannot blame yourself for what has happened. They are all excellent ninja. In every match there is a winner and a loser. I know how you feel about them, I do- but to blame yourself.. to take the full responsibili.."

"SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE." Kakashi spouted out taking Gai completely by surprise. He rarely heard Kakashi break his cool composure, raising his voice like this. And honestly it made Gai frantic.

"This.. Kakashi, this isn't decided yet. Tsunade-sama is the strongest medical ninja out there! There is still the possibility that this could be something so simple.. it just.. isn't it too soon to cast all hope aside!"

No sooner than Kakashi dared to take his words in and let them tease him with thoughts of salvation did the doors to the emergency room open allowing a pale faced Shizune to slide out.  
She stood momentarily, lost between the shine of the hallway floor and the glaze of wetness over her eyes.

Her eyes made a sudden shifting movement to look up at the bodies sitting across the hall from her and as her eyes met with Kakashi's, the tears that had built up simply dropped out on their own.

Each second was an eternity played slowed motion in Kakashi's mind as the tears that rolled down Shizune's face confirmed the threats of what had happened in that room.

He waited in that solid space for a sigh of relief, for a saving smile- for some words to come across her lips telling him he was completely reading the obvious wrong.

Instead, her body moved quickly to the end of the hallway and slumped down, Shizune hugging her knees, sobbing like a child into the black fabric of her dress.

Gai buried his face in his hands as Kakashi stood up, empty of thought or feeling, staring at the door that had already long swung closed.

Another eternity passed before Tsunade slid through the doors as well. Her composure calm, solid and seemingly unshaken. The only sign visible to even Kakashi of what happened minutes before being the exhausted reddened rawness of Tsunade's light brown eyes. Evidence of her sobbing that no one in the hall had registered.

"Shino and Shikamaru - where are their rooms?" she asked coldly.

Kakashi looked at Gai who stood and began the frantic walk to the other two rooms he had been cycling his visits between.

With those two passing through the hallway doors, Kakashi made the painful walk to the emergency room, already having move the doors apart before Shizune could mutter his name.

There, he took in the assistants already wrapping up their tools and organizing their papers as two of the nurses stood silently over the table. On he could make out a body, covered by a blood stained sheet, messy pink hair sticking out from the top, her face turned away from the door.

He found himself standing at the table, noting the blood that had stained the sheet came mostly from the area where her arm used to be.  
It took everything he had in him to hold his composure as a body slammed through the doors, into the room stopping suddenly at the table next to him.

"SAKURA!" the voice screamed high and broken as the woman tore at her own chest. "WHY? NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! IT'S A LIE! IT'S A LIE!" the screams came over and over as Kakashi winced feeling a wave of nausea overtake him. Shizune was there in an instant desperate to gain control of Sakura's mother, trying anything to get her eyes off of the body, begging her not to do this to herself.

All hope for calm was lost as Kakashi heard the familiar voices of Lee and Ino in the hallway yelling for Gai to tell them what was going on.

"Sakura…" Kakashi muttered through his mask "I am so very sorry.." as he found himself passing back through the doors, past the faces of Lee, Ino and Gai that searched his face desperate for his tell-tale smile of hope but found none, past the doors to the hallway, past the hospital entrance and into the streets of his village.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 6

"Nothing Fits"

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, glad that Jiraiya was willing to inform Tsunade that they had returned.

His stomach was fluttering with a mix of anticipation and worry of his return to Konoha.  
Would things have changed much? Would people still cast angry eyes at him? Would he still be able to pick back up as one of Konoha's ninjas and would it be like nothing had happened or.. would it be like he thinks it would be… where Naruto is forgotten.

He stood on the top of the wall overlooking the street below him, eager to catch a familiar face and test the theory out in private rather than in front of everyone all at once. Walking slowly along the ledge he found himself noting the lack of patrol at the entrance to the village.  
"That's not normal.. has it become so peaceful here? Anyone can enter or leave without being checked at all." He thought to himself.

Squatting down beneath a tree limb he focused his thought to sensing the chakra around him.

"No ANBU in the trees.. no Jounnin patrols.. am I just imagining things?"

Flipping himself perfectly to the ground he began a slow walk towards his home, chewing on these thoughts he'd discuss with Jiraiya once they meet up again.

No one had noticed him yet and in an instant, Naruto found himself dotting rooftop to rooftop following the familiar path towards home.

"I don't think I'm ready to be noticed yet.." he thought as he slunk down from the red rooftop to his doorway. "I want to rest first and figure out some things before going to see anyone… but mostly.. I guess I need to figure out how I feel about her….." he finished as the door closed behind him.

The first thing to catch his eye was the photo on the shelf next to his couch.

"Heh!"

He grabbed the photo and smiled a deep smile that gave way to a bitter resentment and frustration. "Team 7…" the words passed through his mind as his fingers outlined the faces of younger Sakura, Sasuke.. Kakashi. "They were good times.. so much better times." He punished himself with these words as he slid onto his bed.

"I don't fit." He realized his length had now exceeded his bed by a good amount. "Man.. I've grown!" but a threatening onslaught of memories drowned his lucidity and Naruto soon found himself in a drowned pool of deep sleep.

It must have been only moments that Naruto had actually been able to pass out before he was washed in the familiar dream of that day, the pond, his mentor.. so angry.. the cut that sliced down his face.. the water- murky and dark… above the water, there was Sasuke..bathed in the colors of the Cursed Seal… laughing.. taunting his plea to come back… the punches that had murder written slammed into them.. the punches to his face.. the shooting pain behind his eye…

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the thoughts of the dream fleeting as the pain near his eye made itself known. That part was real… what was that?

"My forehead protector?" he realized as he noted it has slipped own during sleep, the metal corner pressing painfully into his skin.

Carefully Naruto untied the back of his forehead protector, placing it on the counter. Sliding off his shirt he took notice to many scars that had not been deep enough to linger, even though his healing from Kyuubi's presence had played it's hand in the injuries remaining non-life threatening.  
Naruto twisted his side to see his back, confirming the existence of the scarring there as well then moved to sliding out of his pants and shorts in full preparation for the hot shower he would welcome in moments to follow.

The steam filled the room as he winced under the spray of hot water, taking care to get a serious scrub underway.

Looking for his soap, he instead found a stick of what could only be soap, dried up and unused for over two years. Outside the curtain of the shower, he found nothing that would even pass for soap, but remembered his toiletries that should be in the second drawer of his dresser.

Smiling, he placed his hands together and created a shadow replication there with him in the shower.

"This is almost dirty.." he thought to himself as he instructed his replication to go grab the items from the dresser.

Within moments the replication had brought the items and Naruto instructed it to get dressed in the dirty clothes on the floor and go sit on the couch in the front room.

Naruto thought on nothing for more than a few moments and realized this was the first time in years he had been able to truly relax. With that he closed his eyes and let himself melt under the hot water.

It must have been almost ten minutes before the replication stood at the doorway.

"There's knocking at the door" it reported as Naruto's eyes jerked open, his chakra instantly gathering in his stomach. He sent more chakra into his replication and he replicated two more of himself- transforming them into a pile of books and a chair.

The replication of Naruto in the dirty clothes prepared for attack and answered the door.

"I've just come from Tsunade's .. and well…" Jiraiya spoke to the replication at the door.

"Ah.. come in Sensei" Naruto said loudly from the shower as the Sennin entered the apartment, "I'll be out in a minute."

Jiraiya came to a stop in the center of the room as two clouds of smoke poofed from a pile of books and a chair, leaving nothing where they were. The replication simply smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"It's comforting to see that you didn't leave your training behind, Naruto" the older man said smiling. "Not only did he have a replication answer the door, he also had to replications on guard transformed as things from his house…" he thought to himself, "he has indeed grown smarter."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Naruto asked loudly.

"No, I'll wait in here" he replied as he took his seat on the couch.

Within moments of hearing the water shut off in the shower, Naruto emerged in a t-shirt and shorts.

"I have a problem.." the teen stated cleanly to his mentor. "Nothing fits."

Both busted into a gut laugh as the Sennin took a bag on the ground by his feet and tossed it to Naruto.

"Those should fit!" he said with a smile as Naruto looked curiously within the bag.

Pulling out a couple pair of blue Konoha style shinobi pants, two blue long sleeve shirts, a short sleeved long cape-like coat that ran white from the collar into a red flames that patterned the bottom, a white high collar shirt, a solid blue short sleeved cape-like coat as well as a pair of new black shoes.

"Where did you get these? They don't look brand new…" Naruto asked as he headed back into the bedroom to put together an outfit from the score of clothes he just was given.

Jiraiya hadn't had time to form his thoughts correctly before Naruto was back in the front room, dressed in his selection for the day.

Although he had already expected it, Jiraiya was still taken back at the image that stood before him.  
Naruto had chosen the blue pants, blue long sleeve with the white and red cape shirt to wear.  
He was staring at the legacy of the Fourth in the living and still unable to shatter the image of Yondaime from his mind.

"You… really could look just like him…not exactly, but Naruto…" Jiraiya stumbled.

"Nani? What are you talking about Sensei?" Naruto asked as he unburied his mirror in the front room.

"Nothing. Haha, nothing. It looks good on you!" he laughed as Naruto caught the image of himself in the mirror.

It had been almost three years since he left. Three years of growing had changed the boy. He was now almost 17 and it was showing. He was more built, having given up lanky arms for muscular tone, his once pre-teen stomach giving way to defined abs and his chicken legs showing the effect of years worth of shinobi life. His hair had retained itself into a rather attractive flail with two long sections dropping down by his face while the rest kept up it's spiky appearance. His face had developed from his cheeky childlike roundness into a very masculine sharp build, but he still had his smile and those deep defined blue eyes.

But more appreciated to the boy was his height, which was always a topic of ridicule amongst his comrades as he was always shorter than even the female ninja of his class. Naruto now stood proud at a splendid 5'11", when he knew other ninja were averaging 5'9".

Naruto smiled contently as he took the white and red cape shirt off, unclasping the front and hanging it on the door. He took the white short sleeve high collar shirt and pulled it on over the long blue sleeve finding himself quite happy with the outcome.

"Okay. That's good. I'm ready." He said nodding to his companion and with a quick flick of his hands the replication on the couch disappeared and Naruto sat in it's place.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 7

----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

"Captive"

----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Naruto stood there in front of the mirror looking himself over. The blue pants were a perfect fit and matched the long blue sleeves of the shirt perfectly with the white high collar button up shirt on top. The short sleeves of the white shirt gave him maneuverability that he instantly recognized the usefulness of as he reached up to touch the scar on his face in a habitual manner.

"Sensei - where did you get these?" he asked "they are almost a tailored fit."

He straightened out his hair hearing his mentor form his words, which rang in his ears as his eyes locked into a stare on the mirror in front of his… "They were the Fourth's…" the Sennin confessed.

As if seized by a paralysis that threatened to erase those words, Naruto failed any attempt to move as he asked back, "The Fourth's….? You aren't lying, are you?"

Jiraiya simply shook his head, no.

"The Fourth's… I..am wearing HIS clothes?" Naruto felt feather light. "…so cool…."

Naruto continued his stare into the mirror, intent on taking in the fabric with his eyes as Jiraiya came to stand behind him.

"The resemblance is unnerving. But.. Naruto- I need to talk to you now." He said to his pupil.

"Sensei..? What is wrong?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya's face in the mirror, suddenly noticing a growing panic in the elder's eyes.

"I've just come from Tsunade's and she tells me there's been trouble. Several Chunnin were injured during a mission, one.. did not make it back alive…" he announced.

"Died? WHO?" Naruto whipped around to hear the answer, but Jiraiya had already turned his back towards him.

"This will be hard to hear, Naruto. She died before we got here..we should head to the hospi…"

"Died… wait.. WHO?" the Kyuubi host asked again as he broke into realization, "She?.. SHE? Sensei- I know you aren't talking about.."

"Sakura, Naruto. She is dead."

----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------MEANWHILE….

----------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

It was a familiar feeling that delivered another adrenaline rush peaking through Sasuke's body as he rolled into a tumbling dodge onto the ground, hearing 5 shuriken hit the tree he hid in a split moment ago.

Continuing the momentum of the roll, he launched up into a run without hesitation hearing a kunai whiz past his ear, swish into some bushes to his right as he jumped back up into the trees, using the limbs to propel his chakra launches forward.

"Dammit! He's really fast!" he thought to himself as he ran straight up the trunk of the tree, choosing a point near the top to abandon this tree trunk for the next one over, picking up his pace for the run of his life.

"The run for my life…" he thought to himself, his heart racing, his eyes dashing far ahead, his mind trying to formulate some sort of plan to get away from his pursuer.

He couldn't use any techniques that would draw too much attention. The one chasing him was already equal in level with him.

Jumping down a branch, Sasuke risked a front flip in order to catch a quick look behind him. Coming out of the flip he felt his body hit another warming rush of adrenaline as he slammed out chakra from his feet and legs exploding him forward and the image of dark blue and grey-white clothing topped off with silver hair in a ponytail and black rimmed glasses whirred into his mind.

"Shit. He's really really fast.." Sasuke's mind ran through the inventory in his side bag. "Wire…Ok." With his right hand he reached into his side bag, pulling out two spools of wire.  
Instinctively, Sasuke jumped down onto the ground, clearing out the chakra stored into his feet and legs and he quickened his pace into powerful bursts foreword.

No longer needing his hands to balance himself through the trees, Sasuke strung out 2 arm lengths of wire, using his teeth as a holder.  
Grabbing a kunai from his leg holder, he quickly threaded the 2 wires through the end hole of the kunai with the spools themselves acting as stoppers on the other side.

Sasuke took a deep breath, focusing chakra to his eyes which created a sickening warm feeling of imbalance in his mind for a split moment, he released his sharingan and prepared his attack.

A fast jolt to the left he began a quickened run east- into what turned out to be the perfect opportunity for the attack.

Sasuke spun around suddenly, catching his follower's eyes with his, locking his gaze with the eyes behind the glasses that found themselves in a immediate standstill as the world began to shift.

The pursuer didn't have a chance to react as Sasuke released the dizzying effects of his strengthened genjutsu, drowning his captive in the full forced illusion.

Sasuke, seeing the reaction on the other's face which confirmed the results, began an insane run towards him.

He threw the kunai dead at the ground, the point sinking in to pin the spools between the metal loop and the dirt. Sasuke stomped his foot down on the loop, releasing a burst of chakra into the ground behind it, which drove the kunai further into the earth.

With that, he jumped up onto a branch above them, coming down behind it to land staring the back of his captive.

Still maintaining the genjutsu, Sasuke began to melt the world away from the now-victim as he used the wires to secure his unresponsive body to the limb above.

Like a pulley, Sasuke pulled the wires tight across the body which locked it against the bottom side of the limb, then gathering up the leftover wires and securing them in a melted ball of wire using his Katon fire-breath technique.

He confirmed the captive was indeed secure just in time to see he had dispelled the illusionary jutsu.

Breathing heavily, the captive looked at Sasuke who was standing below on the ground looking up at him.

"I think that was a bit unnecessary, Sasuke-kun" he panted.

"Well I can't have you chasing me like this, you know" Sasuke snorted back.

"I won't be able to get out of here easily with the way you've separated my hands… I guess forming seals is out of the question and using a chakra blade can't be done with my hands to my back.. you really kinda got me here, right Sasuke-kun?" the captive confessed.

"If I wanted to really get you, I could simply tear your eyes out, don't you think, Kabuto?"

Sasuke noted a sly smile across the other's face and he took to his escaping dash once again, leaving Kabuto firmly confined within the melted wire to the tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 8

"Youth"

Naruto realized the pain in his wrist only after he had already reached the street that would lead directly to the hospital. He was sure that Jiraiya hadn't meant to hurt him, but to slow him down. However, there was no way in hell he could just stand there. Or not stand there...or do anything.

What did he mean, Sakura was dead? This couldn't be a cruel joke. The only sort of people, that Naruto would ever attribute to playing such a vicious trick were his enemies and they were quite literally people of the lowest caliber.

So this was not a joke. This was real. This was part of being a shinobi. This was part of loss. Until now, he had been rather lucky in not having lost so much, but this was something that was daring to whip out a torrent of feelings he thought he had succeeded in suppressing.

"Sakura... please wait..." he yelled within his own mind at this hospital as if he was sure that he would have a storybook ending, that if Sakura was going to die here and now, he could at least speak to her one last time and let her know that while he knows now he wasn't truly in love with her, he did think the world of her and that she was a very special person to him. He also wanted to know so badly, if that even meant anything to her. "Please wait..."

Jiraiya was hauling ass, as well - trying desperately to keep up with the young ninja through the rooftops, balconies, side-street and main thoroughfares zigzagging the city, that would lead to the Konoha Hospital entrance.  
He was almost shocked to find Naruto standing in a silent and simple freeze on the rooftop of the hospital.

Approaching from the side he addressed the blonde, worried his pupil had just regressed 3 years.  
"Naruto..."

But Naruto did not answer. Rather, a scene on the street below just outside the hospital doors had his full attention. And at the moment of becoming aware to it, Jiraiya was also focused intently on the fuss below.

"AND FOR WHAT? How DARE you address me like this NOW, Hatake Kakashi! You are SORRY! You dare to apologize? As if your minimal words can possibly compare to the glow of my daughter?"

Kakashi was solid, slow and dark staring at the face of his accuser. Words continued their onslaught of blame as he stood there helpless to do anything.

"You take full responsibility for this mission's failure! I COULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE MISSION OR THIS VILLAGE! MY DAUGHTER LIES DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF YOU! You can take your full responsibility and throw it off a cliff along with yourself!"  
And with those killing words, Sakura's mother was lead away by others in mourning, including Ino and Lee.

"Sensei... I.." Naruto looked at Jiraiya directly, "I.. don't know how to react to this situation... Kakashi.. is clearly... chikusho! This is too much!" he blurted out as he slunk down onto the ground, drowning in the acceptance of Sakura's death and the guilty pity that overwhelmed him as he watched Kakashi below go through the worst possible conclusion to any team's missions.

Kakashi stared at the ground, his conscious berating him with the guilt ridden accusations while his subconscious blared through the world around searching for some hope of comfort, racing through the mountains, through the forest, through the gates of Konoha, past the houses and their rooftops, his subconscious almost slamming into the darkness on top of the roof behind him.

"This.. is.." Kakashi's eyes snapped up. "I know you.." His mind confirmed as he whipped around to find the source of familiarity coming from the rooftop above.

"Jiraiya-sennin" he said aloud as his uncovered eye met the face of the legendary ninja.

Jiraiya looked down at Kakashi offering him a smile in one split of the moment and in the other split of the moment curved his glance down to the ninja slumped down on the roof at his feet, indicating to Kakashi he was not up there alone.

Naruto felt a scanning emotion run over him and with a flick of his hands Jiraiya saw a cloud of smoke replace the space where his student sat a second ago.

Hearing the all too familiar FOOF of smoke down below, the sennin looked down to the street to see Naruto standing face to face with Kakashi.

"He has gotten a lot taller.. that's for sure" Jiraiya noted, wondering what sort of scene was about to play out in front of him.

Naruto looked at Kakashi's face, Kakashi's covered eye caught off guard at the eyes in front of him, two dark tranquil blue eyes accented by a scar not too unlike his own but clearly off center and running the length of Naruto's face.

Unwillingly Kakashi was slightly shaking his head back and forth on the verge of finding words when Naruto's eye blaringly commanded his attention with a locking stare.

"Nar..Naruto.." Kakashi began to move through the words when suddenly he found himself unable to move.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi and held him strong, hugging him in such a way that translated to the copy ninja as someone trying desperately to force comfort into his body.

"I am sorry, Kakashi-sensei.. I am sorry." And he hugged him. Just a simple, silent yet world shattering hug. Kakashi found himself lost in a whirlwind of comfort and grief, but he did not feel the despair any longer. Just who was this that was embracing him now?

"Not Naruto.. not.. not this calm.. doesn't he know Sakura is…" he began to wonder.

Naruto pulled back from the embrace and looked eye to eye with his former mentor, nodding he confirmed, "I do know..I know she's gone and.. it's okay."

Naruto looked up at the rooftop calling, "Sensei.. will you come with us for something to drink? I'd like to get away from here for a little while.."

With a quick leap the three stood together, the sennin nodding in agreement with Naruto as he realized Kakashi was taking in a full stare of Naruto in front of him.

"Fourth..? How.." Kakashi muttered looking Naruto over.

A raging blush overcame the whisker-like scarred cheeks as Naruto realized how he must look right now.

"Oh, heh, yeah… Sensei brought me some clothes. Heh, amazingly.. nothing at my house seemed to fit anymore" Naruto giggled as he finished.

"The resemblance.. uncanny. But Naruto, what happened to your eye?" Kakashi feared to ask.

Naruto took in Jiraiya's face, hoping not to see the look of regret overtake him again as he took a moment and answered, "Youth, Kakashi-sensei. Youth."

"Come. Let's go have something refreshing to drink. We have much to talk about. And Kakashi, if possible for you right now - could you tell us what happened on that mission?" Jiraiya requested.

"..Ah"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))MEANWHILE ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kabuto remained fastened to the tree limb, running his brain through different scenarios- trying to come up with a solution for the loss that placed more distance between the two of them with every passing moment.

His mind tempted a thought of running away as well when he realized the full extent of what would happen should he fail to bring Sasuke back.

"Everyone wants Sasuke back. I say have him, disrespectful child."

Kabuto sighed as he took into consideration his current situation and the options he had for getting out of it.

Any other time the task would have been easy. But to have his hands secured between him and the wires was certainly a level of cleverness to be expected from a genius like Sasuke.

"Or it could have been just dumb luck, Kabuto. Don't give him too much credit." he though to himself.

Thinking each escape idea through he couldn't come up with a solution that would cut the wires or the tree without cutting himself.

If he dared to pull his stomach muscles up he'd make the knot tighter and if he used his chakra blade to cut through it, he'd only wind up cutting himself in the process.

Kabuto's eyes snapped close and he practically gut laughed out loud.

"Am I going insane? Am I not of a medical background?"

Shaking his head he laughed at himself for temporarily forgetting his own basics.

"Why am I letting a little cut worry me?" he spat at himself for not thinking of any of this earlier.

Kabuto quickly gathered chakra to his back, initiating regeneration of the cells by boosting proteins in muscles in his back. Now he was ready to heal as he cut, blasting chakra through his right hand, easily splitting the melted wires.

Able to lean forward, and what could only be described as down, Kabuto reached towards his feet, cutting the wires there as well, letting gravity then play its part in pulling him to the ground.

A quick flip and instinctual mold of chakra directed to his feet and Kabuto landed effortlessly on the solid earth as he reached into the familiarity of his side bag.

Popping a food pill into his mouth he took a moment for the effects to play and then with a fiery run that seemed to be fueled by the devil itself, Kabuto resumed his pursuit of the precious one his master commanded be returned.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 9

"Word of a Revolt"

His eyes began to get heavy, closing on their own as Sasuke realized he was barely keeping upright. He'd run for two straight days only taking time to obtain water, relieve himself, barley catch a 20 minute or so nap before he had to get back up on his feet and haul ass once again.

He was certain if he could just reach the ANBU that should be surrounding Konoha he could explain everything, ask for shelter and escape the death he seemed destined for.

What was it that snapped him out of everything? He still wasn't sure. But the dreams were becoming more and more present, making themselves clearer with each passing night. 3 years… 3 years.. this meant something and.. .it definitely meant something larger than him…larger than Itachi.. but Itachi was definitely involved.. so was Orochimaru… so was Naruto… just what was it that was eating away at the back of Sasuke's mind?

He knew he'd have the time and resources to figure it all out if he could just reach Konoha and seek shelter there. Perhaps they would still offer him a pardon for abandoning the village, siding with the enemy.. trying to kill Naruto… maybe… Naruto could forgive him, too..

Sasuke tried with all he had to extend his sight forward through the forest looking for signs of familiarity, praying with the most sincere hope to see those high red gates of his village.

But at this time, all Sasuke could barley focus on was the ground rising up to meet him as he realized… he'd reached his limit.

MEANWHILE

Kakashi stared at the cup of green tea in front of him as he swished around the miso soup in his bowl, causing the settled paste to rise up from the bottom and mix amongst the broth once again.

He explained the events that had been occurring starting 5 weeks ago. The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand calling an emergency meeting with Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, one of utmost secrecy. After which Tsunade held an emergency meeting with the elders of the village to discuss the information.

3 rogue ninja of the Sound Country, caught by shinobi from the Hidden Village of Sand- taken directly to Gaara when it was made clear why they had gone rogue.

The sound shinobi all relayed the same message of chaos and fear. A revolt was taking place at the main hideout for Orochimaru. Located on an island to the north of the Sound country, several ninja began to escape after rumors of fighting between Orochimaru and his chosen container, Uchiha Sasuke. With the camp in chaos, the ninja fled hoping to make it past the Wind Country and far away from the reaches of Orochimaru.

Instead they were captured and all three were handed over to Konoha for further interrogation.

It was then that they began to hear more of what was rumored to be happening.

Kakashi went on to explain that Kawasaji Dojiro was the more senior of the three ninja and also seemed to be the one who supplied them with the information regarding the revolt.

According to Dojiro, the Uchiha boy began demanding information from Orochimaru. Information regarding the Akatsuki, why they had a command to capture Naruto, what Naruto's hidden power was, and what history Orochimaru had with the Akatsuki.

When Orochimaru refused to supply him with answers, Sasuke refused to allow the jutsu for body transfer and thus, Orochimaru tried to take him by force.

A fight ensued and all order in the camp disintegrated. The teams were disbanding on their own as rumors flew around that the Uchiha would easily kill them all should he be able to truly take down Orochimaru.

Dojiro made it clear that there was no doubt in his mind that something huge and terrifying was going to happen and that is when they decided to flee.

"After Tsunade and the elders discussed this, it was decided that a recon team should be dispatched to try and gather preliminary information in an attempt to confirm the Sound ninja's story," Kakashi explained.. "Sakura.. always.. held out a hope for both Sasuke and Naruto's safe returns and, she was very convincing in her persuasion for us to assign her to the team with Shino and Shikamaru. Ideally, we wanted Neji, Hinata or Chouji to attend but Sakura had waited so long.. I- " he stopped.

"You couldn't find a way to say no, right?" Naruto completed.

"…Ah.." slumped Kakashi.

"We don't have the full information yet of what exactly happened out there, but according to bits and pieces Shino and Shikamaru have been able to relate, while following up on a lead near the Wave Country they were ambushed. Sakura attempted replacement jutsu but failed-the reason unknown. We only know her she was killed by attackers who would not identify themselves even after Shikamaru held them in an extended shadow bind, but they did confirm that they "would take the Uchiha back".

Naruto's eyes slanted at these words, while Jiraiya's widened to observe Naruto's reaction.

"Kakashi-sensei- doesn't that confirm the story? For Sakura to have fought the way she did, she must have fully believed that Sasuke was trying to return then, don't you think?" Naruto asked, "and for them to have said they would take him back, only confirms that Orochimaru had sent people to retrieve him - because he had escaped?"

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "But until we have more information from Shino and Shikamaru… Naruto - please promise me you won't go running off in another wild chase to find him like you used to..?"

Naruto closed his eyes at the though, realizing how much energy he had put into protecting his friend instead of himself, his life and his village.

An uneasy silence fell around the table as Kakashi began to picture the sharp words he had grown to expect from the #1 loudmouth ninja.

Jiraiya spoke up, breaking the silence with a calm reassurance, "Kakashi, I think you will find as you observe Naruto that he would not make take that level of unnecessary risk anymore."

"Ah.. " confirmed Naruto, "I do wish.. so much that I could help Sasuke somehow- that I could really be a hero for him. However-"  
The blonde commanded the gaze of his former sensei once again, delivering a sense of solid seriousness to the older shinobi.

"- the safety of Konoha and my life are too important for me to take that level of unnecessary risk anymore. I live for my life and for my village."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 10

"The Missing-Nin"

Sasuke awoke in a sweat fearing both the dream that snapped him awake and the realization he was completely unguarded.

The dream began in that stomach turning way they have been since that night - a shattering slice through a white-on-black crimson night sky, Itachi's eyes staring into his soul bursting him awake in that hospital bed to running, running to the temple and under the 2nd mat on the floor, the stairs down to the book where he read.. it's just a blur of words now as he fights against whatever truth sneered on those pages, fights against Sakura's intentions, fights against Kakashi's attention, fights against that bond that's been strengthening between him and Naruto, exploding that fear into a mistaken hatred, the shame of his insecurity, Itachi always too far, too far - those red moons of his coat, the cursed seal nauseating him again, he rolls over on top of the water to see Naruto in that red form, charging him, charging in- scaring Sasuke to death with the fear of another bond, the bonds that break eventually, the overwhelming power, the strength from Orochimaru, hitting Naruto, beating Naruto, feeling Naruto's destroyed spirit, he lay there.. dead, Itachi's laughter, the submission.. they took Naruto, they took him, Orochimaru- the mysterious group his brother was part of.. to kill Naruto.. WHY NARUTO… screaming screaming WHY? Ending only when his eyes snap open.

Laying perfectly still he took a moment to steady his breath and calm his heartbeat- taking in the sounds and scents around him.

No rain during the time he had been passed out caused the air to smell of leaves and dirt made warm by the afternoon sun.

Looking around he risked the movement of his head to take in his surroundings as his nose registered a scent that was familiar. It was the light scent of burnt candle wick mixed with stale wet rock with a burdening smell of burnt skin.

It was enough to tell him it wasn't a natural smell and he recognized he wasn't alone.

The fact he was actively scanning the area is probably the only reason he heard the kunai whizzing through the air at him, as he held out to the last second to perform his replacement technique in order to disappear into the bushes nearby.

"Kabuto.. he already found me.." Sasuke thought to himself, "Just how long was I out of it?" he was trying to think as he became startled by the sound of more kunai or shuriken, something metal, something fast, something deadly being aimed at something that was not him.

Sasuke laid very still as he listened more, trying desperately to map out Kabuto's movement based on the sounds of the jumping leaps and the weapons landing all around him and sometimes, nowhere near him.

He lay there, perfectly still even as the sounds began to move further away.

And it wasn't until he could barely hear the projectiles hitting trees in the distance that he dared to raise his head in order to get a look and try to gauge what the hell Kabuto was trying to do.

"It would be best if you continue to lay perfectly still until I confirm your identity," a strong voice warned from above in the branches.

Sasuke lay paralyzed in a mixture of fear of capture and the hope of salvation.

"You are the missing-nin, Uchiha Sasuke, are you not?"

"…Ah.." replied Sasuke, still unsure if he was speaking to friend or foe… or worse- both.

"Uchiha Sasuke - by command of the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Village of Leaf- you are to be taken captive and returned to the village. Will you come peacefully or shall I prove the exhaustion that is so easily seen on your face?"

Any other shinobi would have feared for his life at this point, but Sasuke was overcome with the bludgeoning feeling of relief as he replied back, "I have no intention of opposing you. I intend to return to Konoha. Please do as you feel is necessary."

With that the ANBU ninja flipped down from atop the branch, landing in front of the missing-nin's head.

"Can you stand?" he asked.

"Ah.. " and with that Sasuke moved slowly and shakily to a standing position to meet his captor face to face.

"You say you intent to return to Konoha. Are you aware of the claims outstanding against you? You will be asked to answer for aiding an S-Class wanted criminal, for abandoning your village after becoming an official ninja and for the attempted murder of Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke stared past the ANBU mask as he blankly answered, "I…. yes, I.."

Sasuke's reply was cut short by the arrival of three other ANBU, the rest of the team. Sasuke's relief became an overwhelming bliss when he saw their captive bound, blindfolded and gagged being carried along with them.

"Sir, we have captured Yakushi Kabuto, missing-nin and suspected assistant to the S-class criminal, Orochimaru. Orders from the bingo book state his immediate return to Konoha. Have you confirmed the identity of the other?" the shortest masked girl inquired.

"Yes. Uchiha Sasuke. He is surrendering peacefully"

The three nodded and Sasuke was also bound. Being carried never felt so wonderful as Sasuke teased himself with the idea of simply passing out until they got to the gates.

Which is exactly where he woke up again.

Meanwhile

Two days had passed since Kakashi was reunited with Naruto and Jiraiya, and two days had passed since the fleeting thought of a celebrated return for Naruto and the sennin was quickly squashed by the news of Sakura's death.

Today was the day for Sakura's funeral and Naruto had woken early to pick up the black clothes he would wear to it.

Kakashi was already at the heroes stone atop the westernmost hill when Naruto arrived to stand next to him.

"Naruto.. I am sorry this is what you have to return to." Kakashi confessed to his former pupil.

Naruto simply nodded and gently reminded Kakashi of the time.

"We should go now, Kakashi-sensei" and together they walked to the platform atop the main hall building where the rest of the village had already been gathering.

Sakura's body lay in a closed casket covered by a beautifully embroidered white sheet with pink sakura petals dotting it. Her picture placed atop for those paying their respects to view as they laid their flowers and said their parting words.

Naruto walked slowly forward as much of the villagers eyes focused on the tall blonde shinobi, a single beautiful white lily in his hand. He reached her casket and tormented himself a long look at her face in the picture.

It was as if the entire procession had stopped just so that Naruto could have this extended time to say goodbye to Sakura.

Not one person lifted a hand, not one body moved forward as he laid the flower down, staring at her face, the tears making their way down his cheeks on their own.

"Sakura-…chan… I.." Naruto half sobbed the words from his mouth as a rushed feeling overcame him.

Two shinobi, Genma and an ANBU member dashed past him and to the side of Tsunade with frightening speed.

Naruto looked in her direction to be witness to an obviously important and urgent message being delivered.

"You are kidding me?" Tsunade whispered heavily as her eyes shot out into the direction the two shinobi had come from, just in time to see a grouping of bodies moving with rapid speed toward the Konoha Hospital, located to the right of the funeral ceremony.

There was the ANBU escort, exactly as the reporting team had stated, moving directly for the hospital.

"….Not good.." she mouthed to the frog hermit as he became aware along with Kakashi of who was in that escort and who that escort was moving right in front of.

No sooner did they see the escorts' direction than Tsunade snapped her eyes back to Naruto standing in front of Sakura's casket, and her panicked fears were confirmed.

There stood Naruto, face half soaked from sobbing, eyes frighteningly wide open, terrifyingly aware of the chakra he felt moving now, almost directly in front of the platform. Naruto's face was stopped, solid and unmoving - caught somewhere between sanity and insanity as his eyes met the locked gaze of two familiar red circles widened right back at him.

A low and terrifying growl stirred in his gut and his mind scraped, "…no… no…not … now…no..".

Within a windswept split moment- Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade came to a stop next to Naruto, Jiraiya with his hand on Naruto's should- clearly able to feel the waves of emotions as they overtook him.

"Sa…sa…." Was all that Naruto could move past his lips as his legs gave way from the emotional flooding and he was drowning in darkness.

."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 11

"Welcome Home.."

Sasuke's heart raced feverishly as his eyes met those dark solid blue eyes. His mouthed opened on it's own as his mind went completely blank.

"Is that.. Naruto! When did he get so tall? He.. is stronger.. even more so now.. when did he get so handsome, when did he grow so much.." his mind flew through question after question.

His heart stopped racing and his eyes revealed an energized emptiness as he watched Naruto swirl for just a moment then suddenly slump down into the arms of… "who is that? He's one of the sennin, that's right - the one who was training Naruto before everything fell apart," He remembered.

His mind was registering this as his eyes rose up to momentarily catch the stare of the copy ninja raising his forehead protector revealing an well executed scan of his former pupil.

Kakashi felt as if he could snap at any moment- a feeling he knew was no good ultimately self destructive- one that never bore edible fruit. His flush of rage was instantly and expertly changed into concern for the shinobi now laying halfway at his feet - half supported by Jiraiya, half by himself.

Sasuke's stomach dropped and the guilt began to sink in as he watched his formed sensei kneel down to Naruto's side turning his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes, preparing the speech for his own mind in an attempt to justify everyone's feelings.

"Uchiha Sasuke… you idiot. Did you really think you could come back to celebration? Instead, this resembles more of a funeral. Wait… this is a funeral. Who has died? Naruto and the sennin, Kakashi all present… someone we knew." He though to himself as a curious look came over his face, "..hn.. where is Sakura? Has she changed as much as Naruto?"

Jiraiya stood stunned. Hoisting Naruto over his shoulder he was taken completely off guard by the movement that rushed in front of them all.

His eyes locked on the target of energy rushing out from beside him as he realized he had worried about the wrong person losing control.

While Naruto was passed out from the overwhelming emotional flood, while Kakashi was struggling to maintain his composure and focus on Naruto, the sennin saw it wasn't either of them that flew forward to attack Sasuke.

The last thing Sasuke saw before the shattering pain hit him, followed by the consuming darkness of being knocked out- was a ton of blonde hair, insanely angry brown eyes, a huge chest and an incredibly powerful fist that ended his thought process right then and there.

For the first time, in many years.. Kabuto smiled a genuine smile.

Though he was still blindfolded, he could still sense the chakra of a person he had fought with before rushing toward his direction but not towards him. He heard the muffled and painful grunt of the Uchiha taking a deep punch. And granted while it was only one hit the Hokage got in before being restrained by Shizune, the effectiveness of her super strength was easy to recognize on the rapidly swollen face of her former comrade.

Kabuto had waited a long time to hear this brat whimper.

Later that day…

This feeling was familiar, but it was quick for Naruto to recognize it was also unwanted.

This feeling of chasing this feeling of wanting to see someone so badly and say what you have to say, to have it heard, to reach a compromise. With him.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, dreading but prepared for situation that waited on the other side of his eyelids, but all he found was the whipping of a white curtain in the open window.

He scanned the room as he began to mold his chakra. He felt the side of his legs for his side bag, but it wasn't there. The cloth felt different - he wasn't in clothes he knew, but he was definitely in clothes. At the same time he discovered this he also came to the realization of the familiarity of this room.

He was in the hospital. He looked at the door as he sat up, a white curtain hanging from ceiling to floor obscuring half of the view of the room.

Naruto ran a rushing inventory on his body and found he had no injuries he could tell of, seeing how he had no pain anywhere with the exception of a slight headache.

As he sat up he became aware of his sensei sitting in the window sill, overlooking the village.

"Oh? You are finally awake?" he said as he lowered his eyes to Naruto's. "Do you remember what happened Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as he replayed the events- Sakura's picture, that lost feeling, he felt like he was sinking inside and as he reached out to hug her in his mind, there was that feeling. That stomach turning feeling… Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head, "Ah.. I lost my composure- Sensei.. I am sorry."

The sennin looked at him, "Naruto, what do you plan to do now? Uchiha Sasuke is back- do you intend to see him?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Has he spoken to anyone regarding the rumors?"

Jiraiya nodded and a small smile came across his face as if he knew he was about to give the best present to a loved one he ever could.

"The rumors were true. Sasuke was escaping from Orochimaru and has spent the day recovering in the hospital under close ANBU watch. Kakashi was present during his interrogation and stated he did not observe anything from Sasuke that would make him believe the boy was lying."

Naruto watched the Sennin closely, knowing he could trust him with his life as he stood up from the bed.

"Sensei - I am sorry I lost my composure. A ninja should be able to withstand any emotion. I was lost in the moments of thinking on Sakura. It won't happen again."

Jiraiya simply nodded, somewhat disappointed at not seeing an old Naruto beaming with glee bursting out of the room to see his long time rival and best friend.

Instead, he watched as Naruto, with a quick flick of his hands formed a bunshin replication and sent it out into the hall.

"What room is he in? You said he was here in the hospital.." he asked Jiraiya.

The bunshin walked down the hall, taking the second left and proceeded to room 3-11 where 3 ANBU awaited any visitors.

"I'd like to see Sasuke, may I enter?" the replication asked.

From around the corner peered the friendly smile of Kakashi sitting in wooden chair with his back to the wall, reading the next issue of Ichi Ichi paradise that Naruto had brought back as a gift. He looked at Naruto and smiled, then nodded to the ANBU in approval.

The ANBU members stood aside and the replication of Naruto slid open the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 12

"Bunshin"

Back in the room, Naruto finished getting dressed, choosing from the clothes Jiraiya had brought over for him the long blue pants and maroon long sleeve shirt and over it the dark blue high neckband short sleeve shirt.

Jiraiya smiled, once again feeling as though he was looking at vision of his former student.

"What is your plan, Naruto?" the Sennin inquired, finding himself curious as to his pupil's intentions for the replication.

"To see what he says.." Naruto smiled.

He took his time getting dressed and freshening up as he effortlessly moved his bunshin's arm, sliding open the door to the room Sasuke lay in.

Sasuke spoke aloud, "I've completed the map you've requested which should lead you easily to Orochima…." He stopped midsentence realizing this was not Kakashi's chakra on the other side of the curtain.

Sasuke stared at the curtain, waiting for the familiar energy make its way through the door and into his line of sight.

Naruto, controlling the bunshin with his own chakra which was split between them, had the bunshin stop momentarily to allow Sasuke a moment to recognize him.

Naruto took a moment to reconstruct the face on the bunshin. He removed the scar that ran his profile, so as to keep Sasuke from asking about it. He also transformed the clothes he'd been wearing into the orange and blue ensemble the Uchiha would be expecting naturally. Naruto has certainly been mastering his bunshin's for a while, but still now in depth conversations were hard to do when his emotions were still obviously involved. The less the bunshin had to speak, the less Sasuke would be able to tell this was a shadow replication.

Sasuke's eyes dropped down from the curtain to his bed as his mind registered the chakra map indeed belonged to Naruto as he stood at the end of the bed, looking at Sasuke.

"….Naruto…" Sasuke breathed, in a subtle hesitation that almost caught the true Naruto rooms away off guard.

Naruto was expecting the same old snarky Sasuke, maybe even more snarky- but this was different. This was…

"Naruto.. I.." he stammered, looking for words- cursing himself for going blank now that the time to give the speech he'd prepared over and over again was here, now he found no words.

It was his care for Naruto that drove him to question what was going on, it was these feelings that wouldn't let him murder him, wouldn't let him follow him, wouldn't let him be harmed, and now that he had him here and no better time to say it all, he couldn't put a solitary "how the hell ya been!" together to save his soul.

"I.." staring at the blankets, eyes watering and his mouth completely dry he looked at the bunshin he believed was Naruto in an empty gaze.

"I…S..Sakura.. I.." looking at his hands as tears freely escaped his eyes, the Uchiha finally broke down. "I can't fix this, Naruto! Sakura.. is dead- because of ME! You.. You.. I tried .. to hurt.. I did hurt. I hurt you. I tried to kill you. I TRIED.. I.."

The bunshin blinked blankly at the dark haired shinobi whose eyes were tear soaked, cheeks flushed from the sudden sobbing that was overtaking him, lips shaking from speaking in ways he held back on for years.

Sasuke was unraveling in front of the bunshin as he lost his composure.

"WON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING, NARUTO? Is there..anyway to forgive me? Please SAY SOMETHING!" he yelled at the replication.

The door slid open quickly as Kakashi entered the room. Sasuke was stuck staring at the fake Naruto as Kakashi took an assessment of what was going on.

Walking up to the bunshin he took out a kunai and much to Sasuke's surprise, held it up to the bunshin's neck.

"KAKASHI.. what.. what are you doing?" the Uchiha stammered.

Looking at Sasuke, he smiled answering, "You've got a lot to learn about Naruto now." And with that he slammed the kunai into the neck of the bunshin, who- with a smoky FOOF disappeared.

Sasuke blinked widely as he realized he had been talking to one of Naruto's shadow replications the whole time.  
"Why.. why didn't I realize?" he asked, still stammering through his words.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke, "Because Naruto has grown as quickly as he always did. I am hoping you have learned to put your rivalry aside… Sasuke.. it will do no good to either of you, if you hope to establish some form of trust with Naruto again.. to berate him as you used to. You are both too old to act like children anymore."

"Tch.. as if he'd ever consider trusting me aga…" Sasuke began to answer when he was cut off by Jiraiya opening the window.

"Oh… heh - am I interrupting something?" the Sennin asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "No… just said good bye to your pupil's little friend is all. Where is Naruto?"

Jiraiya looked at Sasuke and then at Kakashi.  
"He was intending to come talk to Sasuke when he got done getting ready. I believe his little friend, as you put it was his safety net in the case the Uchiha intended to attack him." Jiraiya finished.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Ah, I see.. Naruto has gotten sharper, undoubtedly from your training, Jiraiya."

Sasuke blinked at the bed as he further realized the situation. Naruto did not trust him. And beyond that, Naruto took into consideration that Sasuke may be intending to harm him.

"However, I would have imagined that Sasuke's sharingan would have seen that wasn't the true Naruto.." Kakashi questioned.

Jiraiya smiled in the proud way a father often does for his son answering, "Kakashi.. keep watching him. You will be amazed with what you see."

The door to the room slid open, and all three heads immediate took to looking in its direction. Sasuke was the last one to see Naruto walk in the room, looking… unnervingly like pictures he'd seen of Yondaime…only.. it was definitely Naruto… something was different though… "something's.. definitely.. different…" he thought to himself as he looked at his former teammate who hadn't made any acknowledgement to him yet.

"Sensei? Why did you follow me?" he asked in an almost annoyed sort of tone.

Jokingly Jiraiya answered back, "Follow YOU? Why would I want to be bored by something like that? It just so happens I came to ask Kakashi to have something to drink with me! So how about it, Kakashi? Have you decided yet?"

Kakashi smiled his normal carefree smile and nodded in agreement. "Naruto - I'd like to talk with you later."

"… Ah" he nodded as both of his sensei's exited the room through the door, which he found somehow amusing- leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi as they walked down the hall toward the exit- "What do you suppose will happen?"

Kakashi smiled, "with the way things have been going? Expect all hell to break loose.."

Laughing the sennin smirked back, "Then we'd better drink quickly!"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 13

"The same reason.."

9 full minutes is, in all honestly - a long time when nothing is being said or done.

9 full minutes they both remained silent, waiting for the other to start.

Naruto was waiting for him to lecture him about sending a bunshin instead of coming himself.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to lecture him about leaving. About returning. About the fight between them. About their friendship. About Sakura. About Kakashi. About everything.

9 full minutes they both waited until the silence was interrupted by a knock at the door.

A bunshin of Naruto walked in the door handing the real Naruto a small bag and his frog purse.

Naruto took the bag and purse, then pulled his chakra back in causing the bunshin to disappear in that familiar FOOF.

Sasuke smiled, offering up, "Still your favorite technique, eh Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, "Ah.. though I truly overuse the hell out of it."

And the room went silent again as Naruto held something inside the bag for an extendedly long period of time, peeking Sasuke's curiosity.

Curiosity turned to shame as Naruto pulled out a forehead protector with the the tell-tale scratch across the Konoha symbol.

"I believe this belongs to you.." Naruto added as he handed it to Sasuke.

"uh.. Ah… " Sasuke breathed. Taking it from Naruto, Sasuke gathered up his courage for the moment and took along with it Naruto's hand.

"Naruto. I want to say something" he started, causing Naruto a worried blush and series of alarms triggering inside his head.

"I.. can't believe what I did. I can't believe what I did. It's stupid to say now. I want you to know this. You are my best friend, you always were. I.. just - I don't know what came over me, but that day we fought it plays over in my head and I.. can't ask.. for you to forgive me, but I, please will you forgive me, Naruto - you are so important to me and I was stupid! I was a stupid idiot! Just…please know… how sorry I am…Naruto.." he dropped off saying.

Naruto stood there, waiting. Waiting to wake up. Waiting for this cruel dream to be over.

This.. was Sasuke? What had happened out there to him? Where was the cold, distant Sasuke? The one who killed Sakura's dream without thinking twice?

The punch landed square in Sasuke's face, sadly in the exact same place Tsunade had nailed him the day before - but Naruto did not know about that. Nor would he have cared right now.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto shakingly breathed in anger. "Where is the hateful, selfish Sasuke? You asshole! Why now, Sasuke huh? Why now? A week ago and she'd be alive! A week ago and you'd be welcome here. But now? WHY. WHY. I want to know.. I want to know… I.. " he slumped down with his head and arms on the bed, sobbing- "I.. hate you so much.. I hate you… I hate you" he continued to cry into the bed Sasuke lay in, helpless to do anything to relieve Naruto of this flooding emotion as three years of fear, pursuit, anger and training unfolded into the mess of tears before him.

"…Nar….uto…" Sasuke fell apart, "I.. would do anything to fix it.. I can't… I'd be better dead to the village.. I … " Sasuke looked down at Naruto's blonde hair, "..I should never have come back.."

Naruto felt ill. His stomach was swirling with anger as Kyuubi was making his presence known and Naruto felt his eyes going solid in the way they did when he was truly losing his composure.

"Uchiha Sasuke… if you ever speak words like that again… I swear- I will kill you." Naruto growled, his eyes flashed red as the dark haired shinobi's mind ran through a flashback of the fight where he saw Naruto's true powers.

"…Naruto! I.. " he reached out instinctively and without realizing it, had run his hand halfway down the scar on Naruto's face.

Instantly Naruto was snapped out of his anger which was replaced by an amazing sense of restructured calm.

Naruto's eyes moved from rage to worry- looking the Uchiha in the eyes, "….why?... why…can't I hate you… Sasuke…? Why?." Naruto drifted.. swirling back into darkness as his exhaustion coupled with the Kyuubi's influence, causing him to pass out once again.

Sasuke watched, stunned as the blonde haired head landed on the bed, devoid of consciousness, Naruto's words ringing in his ears.. "..why can't I hate you, Sasuke?" - over an over as Sasuke risked a run of his hand through Naruto's hair.

He leaned back in his bed closing his eyes with his hand still petting Naruto's head as he answered..

"Same reason I can't hate you, Naruto. It's the same reason.." he whispered as he ran his hand through the blonde's hair until he, too had fallen asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 14

"Kisame of the Akatsuki"

"My back is stiff… et et et" Naruto thought to himself as he found himself sitting up to straighten out the muscles that had tightened in his back.

His eyes opened in a clearing blur to reveal Sasuke, asleep in front of him.

Naruto sat blank for a little while, staring at his enemy, rival, friend and more, watching his chest rise and fall with each deep sleeping breath. He looked at the calmness of his face and began to think of what Orochimaru's hideout must have been like.

"You look like you haven't really slept in a long time… Sasuke." He spoke quietly, watching his face, unmoving - lost in sleep. Looking out the window there was no sign of sunlight and it was quiet out on the street.

Naruto gathered himself up and with a small stretch prepared to leave the room. He chanced a last look at Sasuke when his eyes caught a look at a piece of paper on the table next to the bed.

"He said something about a map .. leading to Orochimaru's, I think.." Naruto recalled as he picked it up. "This should be in the hands of the Hokage."

Naruto rolled the map up and placed it in his sidebag, "I'll stop by her office first, then I'll go find Jiraiya… hn.. I should see Iruka soon as well." He said softly as he open the sliding window and jumped up onto the rooftop.

Making certain to keep quiet, Naruto formed a bunshin and had it run off ahead. "Heh, I can't believe it took me 3 years to think of using my replications as scouts," he thought shaking his head, "I am forever indebted to that old ero-sennin" he finished, smiling.

"He really shouldn't take it so hard, that day at the pond.. if I hadn't been so…" Naruto's eyes snapped open and all movement stopped as he crouched down on the rooftop, instinctively gathering chakra to his stomach. The clone he had sent forward was hit clean in the neck, severing all feeling of chakra for Naruto.

"My clone.. someone killed me…who? Better question… why? Only a few people can tell my replications from the real thing.. did they intend to kill?" His mind cycled through everyone he could think of.. "Was anyone acting weird? Was Sasuke faking to be asleep? Could Kabuto have escaped? Was there anyone that would try to kill me for returning?"

His mind was going through every possible scenario when he saw an unmistakable glimpse of a shadow on the rooftop 3 buildings away.

The spiked hair glowed blue in the moonlight, the scarred gill-like cheeks were raised high with a smile, a massive sword swung over his right shoulder, a long dark cloak with what looked like scattered red patterns adorning it.

"Akatsuki..." Naruto concluded, "…shit… this is no good" as he slid off the top of the roof onto the ground below. "No time!" He formed three bunshin, knowing he had no time - sending one off to the hospital to warn the ANBU keeping watch over Sasuke, on off to find Jiraiya and Kakashi and the other…

"Come with me!" Naruto commanded it as they ran off towards the Hokage's office.

They were only 4 buildings away and made it in exemplary time. Naruto was preparing to head up the stair to the office doors when he heard the unmistakable sound of something fast and metal barreling in on him-

"Now!" - he yelled as he spun to dodge the kunai heading his way and the bunshin made a clean darting run for the back of the building.

Naruto looked around and found his pursuer was to his left and closing in.

With a quick chakra push, Naruto was bouncing between the buildings, quickly making his way to the highest point, the top of Tsunade's building.

Naruto straightened up upon realizing that there was no one on the top of the roof here.

"You are…. Kisame, of the Atkasuki.." Naruto's eyes gleamed hate and anger through the lowered eyelids as he said over his right shoulder, "Is that correct?"

-------------------------------SHORT CHAPTER SORRY!-----------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

SPECIAL NOTE TO THE READERS!

---My apologies on the short chapter last week. I've been very busy with helping to support another manga (by Kishimoto Seishi, the twin brother of Masashi who created Naruto) and then the latest chapter of Naruto came out and my brain was everywhere but on my story. I am back now, please forgive me.

Chapter 15

"Still Full of Surprises"

Naruto's eyes squinted as he looked over his right shoulder at the enemy that had appeared on the rooftop behind him. His enemy's blue hair stood high with a slant, his eyes wet and cold as he smiled through sharpened teeth.

"You haven't been easy to catch up to, little Jinchuuriki" his slightly purple mouth moved, "we'd like very much for you to stop making us chase you."

Naruto's skin beaded with sweat, his eyebrows arched together creating a look of deep concern on a face with widened eyes. Fear emanated from his body as he began to stutter through his words, held up only by weakened knees-

"You.. wouldn't consider knocking it off.. would you?" Naruto stammered to complete his sentence.

Thinking inside his head to his partner, "Itachi-san, the boy hasn't grown in strength at all. You can rest. I can capture him alone." "…Very well then," the voice answered back.

"Hah! Look at you! Scared and shaking at merely the sight of me? You are obviously still weak enough to take alone! Why then, would we ever stop trying to capture you!" Kisame ended, gut laughing at the site of Naruto whose eyes were widened with despair, everything about him painted a perfect picture of a scared little boy, except his lips.

Through curled up lips a wavering, heated voice bubbled from the depth of Naruto's throat, "… Ah.. I was hoping you would say that."

Kisame's eye took full attention to Naruto as the young boy's entire demeanor had shifted suddenly. He wasn't sure if was true that the boy seemed scared out of his pants or if it was just his imagination, but Kisame was beginning to wonder if Naruto knew he had Itachi waiting on the side in case the Kyuubi boy was too strong for him alone and had somehow tricked him into sending his backup away.

"No.. that's impossible. There's no way for him to have known.." Kisame thought through gritted teeth.

Naruto's eyes closed for a split moment as Kisame began his move forward, fast and rushing to close the distance between them.

As Kisame raised his sword, Samehada in a strong pull up, Naruto focused on his stomach, envisioned the swirling motion of the chakra while forming the crossed seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and in a split second three bunshin appeared - one in front of Naruto, two behind.

One behind him quickly threw a smoke bomb at the ground between Naruto and his bunshin as the Samehada sword came down full force. The bunshin in front of Naruto at this exact moment pushed Naruto into his other replications throwing them both back as it disappeared into a FOOF- taking the full blow of Kisame's sword and strength in a clean hit to it's shoulder.

As they flew backward Naruto quickly reformed his hands into the molding formation, "Henge!" as he envisioned the transformation.

Kisame steadied his arms as his looked at his sword solid on the ground having created a great crack in the rooftop's surface. He thrust the sword back up off the ground, jumping back away from the cloud of smoke - confirming they had not gotten behind him as he prepared his next attack.

Running forward again, Kisame swings Samehada out in front of him splitting the smoke cloud in half, raging in preparation for the shattering hit he's about to deliver- when he stops dead in his tracks.

Roughly 15 feet in front of him is Naruto, his feet no longer touching the ground, his arms digging into the arm holding him up by his neck, the arm of Itachi.

From behind Itachi and Naruto, a bunshin of Naruto runs forward - throwing three kunai at the torso area which Itachi easily caught with his free hand, quickly spinning one and delivering it in a clean shot between the bunshin's eyes. Naruto's bunshin disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the three of them on the rooftop alone, Naruto still being held up by his neck with Itachi's strength.

Kisame blinked for a moment as he smiled, "Itachi-san, I told you not to trouble yourself with this brat," he said as he walked over to his companion, "I could have easily taken care of him my… self…"

Suddenly he watched Itachi and Naruto simultaneously cock their heads in his direction, smirking with a devious, "…Hn" as two kunai came flying out of both of their hands at him in a movement too quick for him to dodge.

"Dammit!" Kisame coughed as two kunai hit their mark, impaling him in the gut.

He grabbed at his stomach as Itachi transformed back into the bunshin of Naruto right in front of his eyes, both Naruto's now running at him in an accelerated speed.

"That disgusting brat! He dared to trick me?" Kisame raged inside.

Kisame growled swinging his sword rapidly forward as Naruto realized his mistake, "His sword!" but it was too late. The sword had already devoured the chakra creating his replication and Naruto flipped back 4 times putting a good 22 feet between them.

"My turn, you little brat!" Kisame yelled as he closed his eyes momentarily preparing his energy for his next move.

"That's right," Naruto thought, "his sword eats chakra.." his eyes blinked as he felt his stomach tighten, "then I'll have to use someone not made of chakra" and with that he tightened the chakra in his center, bit his thumb, formed the seal and had within seconds summoned a 250 pound toad in front of him.

"We here to fight!" he directed to the toad and with that they both leapt forward preparing for series of roundhouses as the toad came in for a mid-high kick targeting the kunai still protruding from Kisame's gut.

Only one kick from the toad connected before Kisame had deflected the second powerful kick, letting loose 4 watery energy balls at Naruto's body.

3 of the 4 furiously flying balls connected sending Naruto quickly back at the ground, his impact softened by the toad breaking his fall.

Kisame rested his sword on his shoulder, preparing a second attack as Naruto made his slow stand back up.

"et et et… dammit that hurt…" he thought to himself, "I'll have to end this soon, or I really am going to get people hurt like this" as he dusted himself off, reaching into his bag for his throwing stars.

Kisame was moving forward and Naruto was positioning his throwing stars in his hand, the toad in a defensive stance when a voice, familiar to all of them boomed from behind Naruto.

"That's enough, Naruto. We can't have you getting injured. Since I am a sennin and far more powerful than this idiot, I'll take it from here." Jiraiya said as his walked up next to his pupil.

Looking down at the toad, "You may go as well. You will not be needed this time. Thank you for coming to the aid of my pupil."

With that the toad disappeared and Naruto took a defensive stance behind his sensei.

Looking Kisame dead in the eye, the high level ninja asked, "Now then, are you ready to face me a second time?"

"Chikusho! Why did this have to happen?" Kisame panicked in his mind, recalling the jutsu that trapped him and Itachi the last time, knowing that still alone he was no match for the legendary sennin.

Kisame rested the full weight of Samehada on his shoulder realizing he had lost as he sighed, "Someday you will realize, little jinchurriki- that all you did was delay the inevitable."

Jiraiya and Naruto both watched as his image began to haze in and out until smoke and blurring had covered up his retreat entirely, lastly hearing Kisame's voice declare, "We will take you."

Jiraiya looked at the space where Kisame had once stood, and then at Naruto.

A smirk ran across both of their faces as they both mouth the word, "Baka."

And with a quick flick of his hands, Jiraiya transformed back into the bunshin of Naruto and then disappeared into a FOOF of smoke.

Snickering, Naruto rested a moment while searching his mind for the chakra of the two other bunshins that had been sent to warn his mentor and the ANBU at the hospital. Both were still in existence and Naruto allowed himself a rewarding laugh as he ran back to the hospital to ensure his message was received.

Watching Naruto disappear from sight from the top of the Academy two heads of silver hair barely visible in the moonlight shimmered.

"It was only about 7 months ago," Jiraiya stated to his companion, "that Naruto began to become more creative in the use of his bunshin."

"..Ah… that was not the work I would ever have expected from the Naruto I trained." Kakashi praised as he lowered his forehead protector back down over his crimson stained eye of Sharingan.

"To use a bunshin transformed in the likeness of Itachi was impressive enough, but to then know that he intentionally kept a bunshin on the wall behind him transformed into you, Jiraiya-sama - goes beyond impressiveness. His foresight has grown and being a natural prankster has only benefited his fighting style. He also knew that one of his enemies would not be strong enough to challenge the both of you alone and pulled the idea of you into the fight when he needed it. Truly he has grown." Kakashi stated proudly.

"Not just that," Jiraiya noted, "but he was able to keep his own pride under control for the sake of the confusion he was trying to instill. He made sure to make Kisame think he was more frightened and weaker and that put him at an advantage."

Kakashi smile as he and the Sennin began their walk to the hospital to gather the ANBU there to help gather information regarding the Akatsuki appearance just now in their village.

Kakashi raised his head as they walked, "..Ah. The whole plan played out very well." Looking up into the night air at the stars shining in the lightly smoke tinted sky, "Naruto… you are still full of surprises.."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 16

"Seal"

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhh … haaahhhhhhh……" Naruto stretched as he walked, letting out a good strong yawn that squished a tear out of his eye. Reaching up to wipe it away his fingers came in contact with the roughened bumpiness of the scar that ran along the side of his forehead, drawing dangerously close inside his eye to the delicate white, continuing down his face just past his cheek.

For a moment, Naruto's mind flashed back to that day… hitting the water, flipping himself over to try and get his footing, the thing that moved fast.. still resembles a claw.. a hand with claws.. something… else.. not Jiraiya.. not himself… just.. then the pain on his neck and in his head… darkness.

Staring ahead it was as if he was looking through his right hand that stopped midway down the scar, just…holding… as if waiting.. waiting for a memory.. trying to remember what it was that caught him.

Letting his mind slip for just a moment, Naruto reflected on his tactics he used to escape Kisame. A vision of his and the bunshin transformed into Itachi smirking at Kisame as they aimed their kunai at him caused him to smirk once more as he snapped his eyes open, suddenly stopping his body in place.  
When something caught his eye.

Looking to his left immediately, Naruto thought he saw…

"Huh? Nothing there.." he answered aloud as he looked at the trees dotting the side road he was on.

Taking a moment to stretch, he slipped his hand quickly in and out of his side bag and began to walk forward once again.

Positioning the small orb he grabbed from his side bag in his hand, he molded a small amount of chakra in his feet and threw the smoke bomb at the ground, just as he lept up.

Running through the trees, he felt his pursuer rapidly after him. Branch to branch Naruto jumped heading for the nearest rooftop, the top of the Konoha Hospital.

With one great jump he landed into a roll, coming up quick on his feet only to see three kunai coming straight at him.

"Shit!" Naruto thought as they hit their targets, one on the stomach and the other two in the right shoulder.

FOOF

Naruto, still in the tree down below watched as the bunshin he created disappeared on the rooftop. His heart starting to race, he focused on a calming feeling, picturing the Konoha symbol in his mind. He knew he had to gather more chakra in order to confront whoever was chasing him. But the moment he focused himself..

"what… the…" his mind was swirling suddenly, the Konoha symbol shattered and darkness swam over his mind in what seemed like a blessed sleep.

The last thing Naruto remembered seeing was a flash of Kyuubi's eyes in the ground rushing up to meet him.

-------Meanwhile-----

Sasuke lay with his eyes wide open. His body sheeted in sweat drops, his mouth dry and his eyes, unable to close for what they were seeing.

In the distance.. hidden amongst trees - a wavering ball of yellow chakra, next to it.. another collection of chakra.. blue and moving like wavy lines… far off to the left.. another chakra.. one he knew.. it was blue, yellow and red.. it was Naruto.. back to the yellow chakra.. the more dense feeling that came from it..

Sasuke knew that chakra map too…  
"..Itachi…" he confirmed in his mind, "Uchiha.. Itachi…"

He watched as the yellow chakra of his brother sped forward, splitting a smaller yellow chakra bit off as the main grouping stopped solid on the ground, sending the smaller one forward.

He watched as the yellow, blue and red chakra of Naruto stopped as well, suddenly splitting clean in half, one half stopping in the tree above, sending the other ahead to the rooftop of the building he was in.

Staring straight up, he saw as the smaller yellow clump from his brother came close to one of the halves of his closest friend, and then.. just as quickly as it all happened, the cluster of chakra for Naruto simply disappeared.

"…bunshin..?" Sasuke thought, "but then…" he looked back to the tree after seeing the smaller yellow chakra from Itachi disappear as well, and saw the other chakra belonging to Naruto…change.

"It's.. going red..?" he asked himself as he watched the yellow and blue chakra all but disappear amongst the flood of red chakra into his system.

And as the now, red chakra was heading for the ground, it all went away. Nothing but a small pulsing flicker of red chakra on the ground at the base of the tree.

And Sasuke sat petrified as he realized Naruto was unconscious, as he watched the blue wave chakra catch up with the yellow of Itachi, as he watched those two chakra maps begin moving towards Naruto.

His body sheeted in sweat, his eyes almost pinned open, he felt his iris's adjust bringing a second small black swoop onto his crimson red eyes as he sat up, got out of his bed and walked in almost a trancelike state to the window.

"…ITACHI…." His teeth gritted as he opened the window, took in a full chest of fresh air and was gone from his room, into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 17

"His Return"

The branch of the tree nearly split off from the trunk as Sasuke bound forward in a panicked rush. His eyes still burned crimson red as he mapped out the chakra of the two enemies rushing towards Naruto's weak flicker of energy.

Sasuke plotted out his first attack, to create two replications, throw his three remaining smoke bombs and head straight for Naruto. He knew that would fool Itachi's companion, but he also knew it wouldn't fool Itachi.

"But it might buy me an opportunity.. and remember Sasuke..you can see if Itachi is using a replication as well." He thought to himself and he reached for his smoke bombs.

All too suddenly he stopped in the tree.  
"gown… hospital gown… oh shit.. my sidebag!" his mind yelled as his vision shot back to the hospital window, realizing all of his articles had been taken by Kakashi for inspecting.

He crouched down as he contemplated whether to mold his chakra or not, knowing he didn't have any of his weapons with him.

"I could fight either of them solo… but both.. without anything else… and to have to protect Naruto at the same time.. " his mind began to try and layout a plan.

Raising up, he felt something moving towards him.. it was fast and quiet.. there wasn't a killing intent…he whipped around to see what was coming up from behind.

"Kakashi? Rock Lee? " Sasuke half smiled, half stuttered as they took a position next to him on the branch.

"…..someone is out there…" Lee began looking out into the darkness as Kakashi raised his forehead protector.

"..Ah.. Naruto is knocked out at the base of the tree… two enemies are approaching him.. Sasuke.." Kakashi looked down at his former pupil, "…is that your brother..?"

"And his companion is with him.." Sasuke answered, coming up to stand between the two Konoha shinobi.

Turning to Lee, Kakashi spoke quietly, "Lee, you move the fastest.. get down there and collect Uzumaki Naruto, find out if he is injured and get him to the hospital. There is a group of ANBU outside room 3-11. Leave him with them and return with 2 of the ANBU. Go!"

"Yes!" Lee confirmed as he took off to the left of the tree, his figure rapidly disappearing into the darkness.

"Naruto-kun.. we're coming!" Lee thought to himself as he moved as fast as ever towards his comrade.

"Sasuke.. are you able to fight?" Kakashi asked quickly and solidly, never taking his eyes off the two enemies still moving towards Naruto.. now Lee.

" Ah." The grown voice stated back, also focused in the direction of Itachi and Kisame.

"Alright. We take Itachi first." Kakashi instructed.

"Indeed." Sasuke replied as both leapt forward from the branch, three eyes burning in Sharingan form rushed forward to intercept their enemies.

Meanwhile

It only became darker as Naruto tried to focus his sight, inside he struggled to figure out if he was conscious or not.

The side of his face, sore from the fall began bleeding as Naruto reached his hand up to hold his chin.

"Blood..?" he noted, running his hand down the length of his face his eyes widened realizing his scar was opened.

He couldn't see the color of it, nor his hand - but by the slick stickiness of the wetness he knew it was his own blood.

Feeling cool air hitting the opened wound, Naruto instinctively began to mold chakra near the wound to begin healing it, when the empty feeling took him by surprise.

It was as if his mind was drawing a blank while all the breath was knocked out of him.

Stuck in the lack of thoughts for the moment, Naruto began to understand he had no chakra. Lacking not just his own, but the chaotic red chakra of Kyuubi as well.

Again, almost by instinct Naruto moved to a sitting position, as if his mind couldn't fathom not being able to call upon some chakra at all.

And as his body moved he felt a glowing presence that took up the whole field of his sight, stretching beyond his peripheral vision. Leaning back and looking up he noted the black lighted line that ran through the darkness in an arch heading toward the ground. Following it down this arch he looked off to his right to try and see where it would end but found himself looking back up again- more curious to figure something out about this line.

It almost looked like a huge eyelid.

He reached his hand up to feel it.

As his fingers pressed against the line, he was shaken by a penetrating sigh that seemed to come from no specific direction, "Hmmmmm…?" he heard through the darkness.

Without a point to focus in, Naruto turned to look behind him and found himself shaking as his heart raced.. a figure was moving towards him.. a figure cloaked in its own light… moving closer with an exalted grace.. slowly yet steadily as the colors of the figures clothing started to focus… what looked to be brown one moment was clearing up in his eyes to be a dark yellow…a long cape flowing about the body… moving forward… the dark yellow dissipating into an even more dark brown at the bottom…like the wisps of flames born only in yellow and browns that came up into a half-sleeved ensemble topped by a high neckband… light beginning to lessen enough for Naruto to squint at.. seeing the body of a tall man beneath a dark blue vest, much like his own… moving his head forward as his body leaned closer trying to identify the face of the one now a short run in front of him, Naruto's eyes snapped from a squint into a wide open gaze of shock as the familiarity of this face ran a shot of adrenaline through his body.

Nearly breathless, Naruto stammered to take in a breath as he half gasped, "Wh… what the..!"

Stepping into full view, brightened by his own light - the tall blonde stood before Naruto with tightly shut eyes that smiled as gleefully as his mouth showing a wide toothy smile.

He stopped walking and just stood there in front of Naruto, smiling deeply and warmly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he continued to grin, "My clothes do indeed look appropriate on you after all."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes:  
I am not the creator of Naruto, I do not own Naruto nor am I attempting to portray myself who owns the copyrights/production rights to Naruto.

Chapter 20

"The Unknown Seal"

Naruto's mind was solid almost stagnant. Holding out amidst the whirling blackness and darkness around him, the feeling of dread behind him – bliss in front, he found the courage born from absolute adrenaline to make words happen.

"You.. .you are.. " Naruto's eyes were glistening, all thought of what had happened before blacking out was gone from his mind.. the only thing he could think about was the legend standing before him, "You are him.. aren't you? Konoha's Yellow Flash… The Fourth … THE Yondaime..?"A strong smile continued to beam forward through the natural glow of Yondaime's face.

For a moment Naruto felt lost in the wrinkles of his smile, the creases of skin at the end of his eyelids, the highness of his cheeks, the flawless perfection of the human body as his eyes opened in their smile, bringing stunning sapphire blue eyes casting down on Naruto's face.

"…so cool… " Naruto thought, "..I must be dreaming… he is smiling at.. me!"

"Then, I take it.. " Yondaime spoke easily "that Jiraiya-sensei has delivered to you the things I left behind."

Taking a moment, Naruto realized he didn't have a clue what to say. His mind was wrapped up in the moment, and understandably so.

And so as only a few moments passed, Naruto stared at his untouchable idol in a dreamlike manner that seemed to last forever.

He felt he could figure it all out here in this space while at the same time he felt he could go on forever not figuring anything out as long as he could stay like this.

And then the chill cut through the air behind him. A dark seeded, heavy feeling sucking in the ground as he turned his head slightly, slowly moving his eyes off Yondaime to catch out of the edges of his sight, whatever it was that suddenly made itself known behind him.

From the corner of his right eye, Naruto caught a glimpse of that line again.. halfway turning his body to try and see what it was he was looking at, his eyes widened to their extents as he met the blood red pupil of Kyuubi being exposed by the huge opening eyelid.

"…Kyuubi…" Naruto's mind registered as he moved to standing, slowly realizing that the demon was not looking at him, but rather past him – directly at Yondaime who simply smiled in return.

As if that simple smile was acknowledgement enough of the demon fox, Yondaime shifted his attention back to the tall blonde in front of him.

Naruto watched, certain the demon fox would attack any moment now, the image of the very man who sealed him within Naruto. While the moments passed without such actions occurring, Naruto's mind suddenly wondered if Kyuubi was unable to defeat Yondaime. And unfortunately, as that thought settled into his mind, the question never asked-never answered- escaped out of Naruto's heart, and passed his lips without his mind realizing it.

"..Why..?" He asked suddenly- in that never ending desire to know, to learn- to understanding way of his.. "Could you please, take a moment and help me understand… why?"

His heart was pleading within this impossible opportunity, for a reason.. for something more.. why.. he had to know… why?

It was as if the shackles of his soul were falling off in front of him as those words floated effortlessly into the space between him and the Fourth.

Without trying and without trying to stop, tears embellished his face as he stood and waited, his mind flying through memory after memory of the cold eyes, the hateful glares, the failed attempts over and over again, the apathy of his comrades, the carelessness of his youth, never knowing he didn't know.. never understanding he couldn't understand, his mind toiled into a worrisome look of frustration on his face as he waited for some bit of…

"Why..me?

Staring forward, desperate in his wait for answers, Naruto watched the face of his idol progress from the carefree blissful smile he had lost himself within, into a seriousness of thought as the former Hokage nodded in slowed agreement.

Walking forward, Naruto watched as the famous Yellow Flash of Konoha displayed his speed in a series of unmatchable seals, his hands moving far too quickly for Naruto to note much more than Ox two times, but that was only because the hand seal stood out so well from the others.

Within two steps whatever the Hokage has begun was completed and he came to stand face to face with Naruto.

Aside from the scar that ran Naruto's profile and the whisker like birthmarks on his face, the two could easily have been taken for immediate siblings as older and younger brothers.

Naruto watched silently, despite the alarm declaring a warning in his mind to be cautious, as Yondaime raised his hand to Naruto, touching first the necklace around his neck – a gift from Tsunade, smiling slightly – bringing his hand up to slide underneath his forehead protector, lightly resting his fingers against Naruto's forehead.

In Yondaime's eyes, Naruto could see reflected- the little balls of purple and yellow chakra lit up at the end of Yondaime's fingers as he placed his hand completely against Naruto's forehead.

And Naruto's mind flashed. Racing his mind foreword, flying through the hallways of his thoughts and memories – slamming him to a dead stop in a dark recess Naruto had never thought of. And as his mind focused deeper on the recess, all blood dropped from his face as he made out the word on the paper covering the recesses entrance…. "5 Heaven 3 Dragon Seal"

"A second seal!" Naruto's mind raced.. "This.. this isn't Kyuubi's seal.. this isn't Jiraiya-sensei's seal.. what is this!" And he would swear his heart stopped as he watched the seal disintegrate as he questioned it, followed by a sharp hot wind blasting through his mind from the now opened darkness.

A solid moment. A scary clarity. A terrifying howling rush of wind in a split second later and a flood of memories Naruto had never remembered were weighing him down as they pieced themselves together…

They seemed to start…. He was high up.. they seemed to start… where.. he was standing, noise everywhere… he had to focus.. the memories were settling on their own.. he just had to focus.. they seemed to start..

Looking around, Naruto's eye began to focus, his skin began to register the sensations of wind brushing past, unhindered by obstacles.. he was high up.. he could make out trees.. he heard.. noises… blasts… metal ricocheting off.. other things.. in all direction.. shouting.. he could hear… looking closer over at the trees he could make out.. shinobi… Konoha shinobi.. bearing the Konoha symbol… they were all facing the same way he was… he was high up…level with them in the trees, some though still far below…

Looking down to see the hill or rock he should be standing on… a long pipe seen stretching out past the end of an amphibious face.. the toad face.. the frog boss.. he was standing atop Gamabunta again but this was the first time he'd seen this …

Looking up to try and understand why they were in battle, what was going on, more yelling and screams were heard, comrades… most he didn't know.. being rushed on and off the battle field… all of them looking up.. but not at him…

Following their eyes.. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he saw the object of their fear in the distance.

"….Kyuubi…"

Never had Naruto seen Kyuubi but in his sealed cell. Never had Naruto really seen Kyuubi. Drawings were one thing, but this.. this was real. This was memory… his memory.. how was this possible.

His hands were moving on their own… moving fast.. moving faster than he could note.. there must have been 15.. if not more seals in that technique.. what was going on?

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself split. As if his body was moving on it's own, though he could feel everything… he couldn't control it – and his body slid off outside of itself until he was outside of himself, unable to move… laying somehow.. there –atop Gamabunta, looking at the hands that had just completed those seals.. no longer his hands..but the hands of Yondaime, who was looking back at him, sweating- exhausted, masterful.

Looking at Naruto and then at the demon fox he breathed deeply, "Now.. that I have sealed that much of my soul into this bunshin… I just might have enough left.. it might take the rest of my soul… but.. I think I can do it.. I think I can seal the demon fox into the bunshin as well."

Naruto's eyes snapped open within a barreling flash of white as his mind swirled forward, as he watched in horror.. the ghostly hand out of the darkness of clouds above them .. moving towards him.


End file.
